1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin semiconductor device permitting high-density packaging, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device is constructed by fixing a semiconductor IC chip to a wiring substrate with an adhesive, electrically connecting bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip to bond pads formed on the wiring substrate with metal wires, and sealing the semiconductor IC chip and the metal wires in a resin for protection.
When fabricating this conventional semiconductor device, the semiconductor IC chip is fixed to the wiring substrate with the adhesive, the bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip are connected electrically to the bond pads of the wiring substrate with metal wires, and the semiconductor IC chip and the metal wires are covered with and sealed in the resin.
The conventional technique, however, has the following problems. The respective thickness of the semiconductor IC chip and the layer of the adhesive bonding the semiconductor IC chip to the wiring substrate are included in the thickness of the semiconductor device, which makes it difficult to form the semiconductor device in a small thickness.
The area of the layer of the adhesive is greater than that of the semiconductor IC chip, and the layer of the adhesive spreads in an unpredictable shape when compressed between the semiconductor IC chip and the wiring substrate. Therefore, the bond pads of the wiring substrate to which the bond pads of the semiconductor IC chip are to be connected by the metal wires must be spaced from the periphery of the semiconductor IC chip by, for example, 8 mm or above, which makes high-density packaging difficult